


why couldn’t it have been a bad dream?

by galaxystars2152



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Face Reveal, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Sad, seriously it’s sad, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystars2152/pseuds/galaxystars2152
Summary: it’s been MONTHS since anyone’s heard anything from the dream team. 2021 has felt really empty without their streams.one day a twitch notification goes out. let’s just say the face reveal didn’t go as planned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	why couldn’t it have been a bad dream?

You were sitting at your computer, doing some online schoolwork as you usually did during the middle of the night. It was around 2AM where you lived. Back in 2020, you’d have been up watching your favorite minecraft youtubers, but none of them have posted anything since October.   
It did concern you, that maybe something serious had happened to one of them. Maybe a crazy fan or two, and they had had enough. You wouldn’t blame them, the community isn’t always that nice. 

You glance over at your phone. It’s 2:37 in the morning, and you still haven’t finished that essay yet. It won’t finish itself, you reason, so you decide to stay up longer to finish it.   
A couple hours go by, you glance at the time every once in a while.   
3:21AM no new notifications  
3:49AM no new notifications  
4:17AM no new notifications  
4:36AM 1 new twitch notification 

That’s strange, it’s from sapnap. None of the dream team has uploaded in the past 2 months. Even Wilbur, Eret, Tommy, and Tubbo stopped streaming for a while. You begin to wonder what’s going on. Dread and excitement simultaneously pool into your lungs.   
Should you click on it? Is sapnap deleting his channel? Or did he just forget his password? Could he be playing minecraft right now and you miss it? Or has the live already ended?

Your finger slips. Suddenly you come face to face with the men you spent most of your quarantine months with. George, Sapnap, and Badboyhalo are all sitting in the recording room. BBH’s hair has grown out; George and Sapnap’s beards are scruffy.   
“It’s what he would have wanted. You know? We’re sorry we had to do it this way.” George’s voice cracks. How long has he been crying? Do what this way? What who would have wanted?

The chat is silent.   
300,000 viewers, none of them saying a word. 

“It wasn’t an accident,” sapnap continues.   
“He-he did it,” BBH falters, “he did it on purpose.”  
The three men on the screen look visibly pained. Surely they’re talking about a family member right? 

They hold up a photo to the screen, it’s an unfamiliar face. It also appears to be from an obituary. It’s hard to tell because of your poor connection, but it seems to have a name written under it. Sapnap begins to read. 

“Clay ‘Dream’ (surname). August 12, 1999 - October 7, 2020.” Your mind reels as your stomach begins to churn. There’s no way this can be real, right? There’s no way. Sapnap keeps reading, but you’re no longer processing it. You couldn’t even if you tried.   
You wanted a face reveal, but not like this. Never in a million years like this. 

After a while, the chat begins to slowly pick back up.   
“why would he do that?”  
“how come we didn’t see the signs?”  
“did he not care about his fans?”  
“that’s so selfish of him.”  
“i can’t believe he’s gone.”  
Sapnap turns the chat off. He never explains how Dream died, but he does say it was ruled as a suicide. 

Dream always seemed like a happy person. He always had fun on his streams and his friends’ streams. This just didn’t seem like him. BadBoyHalo speaks up finally.   
“Clay always told me that he felt pressured by having so many fans. The day before it happened, he had gotten doxxed again. I tried to help calm him down, but he just hung up. It’s my fault that he’s gone now. I should have gotten help.” BBH breaks down into tears. George leans over to comfort him as Sapnap addresses the stream.   
“We’re so so sorry that it took us this long to tell y’all. None of us had the time to heal before streaming this. I’m going to have to end the stream here, and again i’m sorry this wasn’t my usual thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i wrote this hhhh  
> don’t be mad at meeee


End file.
